Black Widow's gauntlets
| continuity = Marvel Universe | other names = | availability = | manufacturer = KGB; S.H.I.E.L.D. | model = | 1st appearance = ''Tales of Suspense'' #64 }} The Black Widow's gauntlets are a pair of cartridge bracelets used by the comic book character, Natasha Romanoff, aka the Black Widow. They first appeared in the first story in ''Tales of Suspense'' #64, which was also the first appearance of the Widow's trademark black bodysuit. Originally, the gauntlets were nothing more than fanciful bracelets manufactured by the KGB, but they have gone through numerous upgrades over the years and are now the Widow's primary weapon. Components The current gauntlets and the equipment it contains have been upgraded and maintained by S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Widow. Natasha Romanoff uses a number of special equipment contained in her gauntlets: * Widow's Line - Retractable grappling hook and cable connected to the gauntlets, mostly used for rooftop gliding, rappelling and climbing up steep cliffs and hills. * Widow's Kiss - An aerosol instant knock-out drug, pioneered by Russian Spetsnaz. When used it appears to be purplish pink fumes that can knock out a person for more than twenty hours. * Widow's Bite - A high frequency electrostatic charge that also act as percussive energy blasts, that it effects can be felt for at least a month. It can deliver charges up to 30,000 volts. The "Bite" can be set to deliver minor shocks that causes stunning or high voltage currents that can be lethal. * Explosives - There are many types of explosives stored in the gauntlet which includes grenades and other types of explosives that can cause damage to an opponent. * Tear Gas Pellets - There is also tear in the gauntlet that can cause blindness when released. It can also cause the opponent to be knocked unconscious. * Radio Transmitter - This enable Widow to lock on to a target and track its every move. If placed on a moving vehicle like a car or bike, it enables Widow to track down their location. Appearances Marvel Universe # Avengers 43 # Avengers 44 # Avengers 163 # Avengers King-Size Special 1 # Black Widow 1 # Black Widow & The Marvel Girls 1 # Black Widow & The Marvel Girls 2 # Black Widow & The Marvel Girls 3 # Black Widow & The Marvel Girls 4 # Black Widow: Deadly Origin 1 # Black Widow: Deadly Origin 2 # Black Widow: Deadly Origin 3 # Black Widow: Deadly Origin 4 # Captain America: Who Will Wear the Shield? 1 # Champions 15 # Daredevil 81 # Daredevil 101 # Daredevil 102 # Daredevil 103 # Daredevil 104 # Daredevil 105 # Daredevil 108 # Daredevil 109 # Daredevil 110 # Marvel Fanfare 10 # Marvel Two-In-One 3 # Winter Soldier 10 Marvel Cinematic Universe # Iron Man 2 # Avengers, The # Captain America: The Winter Soldier # Captain America: Civil War Other Media # Iron Man: Rise of Technovore Category:Avengers (2012)/Items